Homofobia
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Porque cada vez que veía a Sasuke acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, me daban unas tremendas ganas de vaciar mi estómago justo donde estaba parado. No era culpa mía ser homofóbico, así como tampoco era su culpa ser homosexual. GaaNaru. CONVERTIDO EN ONE SHOT. TERMINADO. Este Fic participa en el "Reto: No homo, bro" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Nota de autor:** _¡Hola! Primeramente, gracias por tener la amabilidad de pasarse por mi fic. Espero realmente sea de su agrado. Trate de no caer en el OoC pero creo que fue imposible y en algunos argumentos siento que si se salen un poco de personaje, más sin embargo lo aclaro de una vez para que no haya malentendidos. Dedicado totalmente a mi amiga Nicole, quien había estado pidiéndome un fic GaaNaru con algo de lemon por algún tiempo, así que he aprovechado para dejártelo aquí, además de a mi otra amiga Catherine (?) quien me había pedido un SasuSaku, y se lo debo, pero le dejo esto para su pervertida mente. Sin más por el momento, procedan con la lectura._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí planteados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo su adaptación a este pequeño relato._

 **Advertencias:** _Este fic contiene la historia de una relación homosexual además de ligeros tintes cítricos. Si a usted no le gusta este tipo de relatos, corra, corra lo más rápido posible hacia el refugio anti-yaoi más cercano. Historia desarrollada en AU (Universo Alterno)._ _ **Este Fic participa en el "Reto: No homo, bro" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Homofobia**_

* * *

 _"La homosexualidad existe en mas de 450 especies._

 _La homofobia solo en una"_

* * *

 **Gaara's POV**

Aquí vamos nuevamente. Ese dolor de tripas y ganas de vomitar que me provoca el verlo con él. Porque cada vez que veía a Sasuke acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, me daban unas tremendas ganas de vaciar mi estómago justo donde estaba parado, además que sentía que si me sacaran algo del líquido vital que corría por mis venas ahora mismo, podrían usarlo como aceite de cocina y freír un huevo. No era culpa mía ser homofóbico, así como tampoco era culpa de el ser homosexual. La sonrisa del Uzumaki se hace grande mientras le cuenta algo que no logro entender y el solo se limita a asentir o hacer mínimos comentarios. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche ¿qué hacia el ahí?

Deje mi lugar en la ventana, desde la que los había estado espiando hace más de quince minutos, y me dispuse a entrar a mi casa. Bueno, decir que era mi casa es algo superficial, realmente la casa no era mía sino de Naruto, mi compañero. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hace un año dejándolo a él solo, y aunque Naruto ya era mayor de edad aún estaba en la universidad y no tenía un trabajo por lo que no iba a poder mantener la casa por el mismo sin tener que dejar la escuela por completo.

Ahí es donde entro yo.

Luego de venir hasta aquí, a Konoha, para poder estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme. Y un hotel estaba demasiado fuera del alcance de mi bolsillo por lo que al ver el anuncio en la pizarra de eventos y avisos escolares en la planta baja de la escuela me hizo terminar conociendo a Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto y yo somos totalmente opuestos, él es abierto, risueño, juguetón y determinado. Por mi parte yo soy reservado, callado, misterioso y en ocasiones llegan a pensar que soy alguien del que deben cuidarse si me topan en la calle aunque realmente soy inofensivo.

Desde el primer momento en que hablamos supe que él y yo íbamos a ser mejores amigos. Cuando Naruto me mostraba el interior de la casa y me hablaba un poco sobre el llego al punto al cual, a mi parecer, trataba de evitar y dejar a toda costa hasta el final.

"Soy gay"

Recuerdo que incluso se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos fuertemente durante unos segundos. Me pareció algo extraño pero luego de entender que tal vez esperaba una recriminación de mi parte, solo me limite a ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ya había convivido con personas homosexuales en el pasado, mi hermano Kankuro es un ejemplo, así que no tenía ningún problema en cuanto a eso.

Luego de pasar ese tema tan incómodo para Naruto impusimos unas cuantas reglas y al terminar me instale oficialmente en la residencia Uzumaki. Por las mañanas ambos estudiábamos en la universidad, Naruto en gastronomía; yo en derecho, y por las tardes trabajábamos en un restaurante como meseros. Gracias al fondo para la universidad que sus padres se habían preocupado en dejarle a él y la beca completa de la que yo gozaba por mis buenas calificaciones, gastábamos lo mínimo de nuestro salario en asuntos escolares por lo que podíamos mantener sin problemas la casa.

Naruto siempre bromeaba con que parecíamos una pareja de recién casados y que deberíamos actuar como tal. Yo solo reía antes sus comentarios e insinuaciones. Porque al menos un coqueteo diario entre nosotros debía suceder sino nuestra rutina diaria se rompía, era como el pan de cada día entre nuestra amistad.

― _Estudias gastronomía ¿y en verdad no sabes hacer algo más que no sea ramen? ―recuerdo haberle dicho en broma una mañana. Naruto levanto la mirada la cual estaba centrada en el plato de fideos frente a él y me sonrió._

― _Tienes razón Gaara, para la otra voy a meterte en una olla con verduras y condimentos para así poder cocinarte y comerte por completo. ―respondió con una sonrisa zorruna y lo remato relamiendo sus labios mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo poniéndome los pelos de punta._

― _Lamento decirte que te intoxicaras._

― _No importa. No me interesa morir si lo último que saboreara fuera tu deliciosa piel._

 _Me quede petrificado. Tal vez noto lo tenso que me había puesto con su respuesta que soltó una audible carcajada. Siempre lograba hacer que mi cara se tornara algo roja y me avergonzara._

Sabía que eran bromas entre amigos pero a veces sentía que Naruto las decía demasiado enserio y al ver que yo no reaccionaba las hacía pasar como bromas para no quedar en vergüenza.

No entendía que había cambiado entre nosotros. O bueno, supongo que si lo sabía.

Yo me había vuelto homofóbico.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno, al principio me negaba a aceptarlo pero después de ver a Naruto besándose con Sai en el sofá y sentir unas tremendas ganas de vomitar ante la imagen me di cuenta de que estaba rozando esa línea si es que no la había cruzado ya. Y eso me pasaba cada vez que traía a alguien a casa, aunque solo fuera para hacer un trabajo escolar. Me daba repulsión el pensar en Naruto junto a otro hombre.

No me consideraba alguien racista ni mucho menos, siempre crecí con una mente muy abierta además de haber convivido con mi hermano mayor, el cual era homosexual, desde pequeño. Jamás me había sucedido algo parecido.

Abrí la puerta de la casa con normalidad y entre cerrándola tras de mí. Naruto giro su mirada a mí dedicándome una gran sonrisa, Sasuke solo se dispuso a hacer una especie de saludo con la cabeza. No hice ninguna expresión facial y cruce directamente hasta la cocina, necesitaba algo de tomar para poder pasar la bola de saliva que se estaba acumulando en mi garganta.

―Oye Gaara, te acabo de decir hola. ―la voz de Naruto siguiéndome resonó en mis oídos. No le conteste. Abrí la nevera y saque el bote de jugo de naranja y sin molestarme en tomar un vaso de la alacena abrí el contenedor y tome el líquido directamente de la botella.

―Creo que yo mejor me voy, gracias por las galletas Naruto. ―murmuro Sasuke desde la puerta y tomando su chaqueta salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naruto, quien había dirigido su mirada a Sasuke mientras hablaba, la devolvió hacia mí con una chispa de ira en sus ojos. Obviamente estaba molesto, y tenía toda la razón de estarlo, por lo que ahora aceptaría los gritos que por supuesto iba a darme.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ―pregunto en un tono calmado pero aun así severo. Baje el bote de mis labios y me limpie la boca con la manga de mi sudadera.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― ¡Como que por que! Acabas de casi correr a Sasuke con la mirada y créeme que no es la primera vez que te he visto hacer eso con alguno de los que vienen a casa.

Fruncí el ceño. Entonces si había notado mis contantes cambios de humor cada vez que lo veía con alguien más. Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en alguien homofóbico.

―Pues deja de traerlos, entonces así el asunto está arreglado. ―dije con voz retadora y volví a llevar el jugo a mi boca antes de pasar a un lado de Naruto saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndome escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

― ¡Tú no puedes decirme a quien puedo o no traer a mi casa! ¿Si lo recuerdas, no? Esta es mi casa. ―su tono estaba completamente lleno de furia.

―Pero decidiste tener un compañero de residencia. Así que la decisión ahora es de ambos, yo también vivo aquí. Pero si tanto deseas traer a todos los hombres existentes en el mundo a tu casa y follar con ellos entonces me largo de aquí mañana.

La cara de Naruto cambio por completo de ira a asombro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se lo permití ya que salí disparado hacia mi habitación cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

¿Realmente le arme una escenita de celos a Naruto?

Vamos, vamos, no son celos es solo los efectos de mi maldita homofobia.

Me deje caer en la cama mirando fijamente el techo de mi alcoba. Supongo que después de lo que le dije, Naruto ya no querrá ni siquiera verme. Mire hacia a un lado hasta el rincón de cosas que ya casi no utilizaba. Ahí estaba aún mi maleta, grande y espaciosa, ¿realmente necesitaría usarla de nuevo para empacar mis cosas e irme de aquí?

Suspire. Me había portado como un idiota hace unos momentos y lo peor de todo es que una disculpa no lo arreglaría. Sé cuánto daño pueden hacerte unas palabras, yo mismo fui víctima de su mordaz ataque en el pasado. Cerré mis ojos con cansancio y me deje llevar por el sueño que de pronto me invadió, tal vez ya luego me encargaría de pensar en lo que debía decirle a Naruto luego de tan bochornosa escena.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano que de costumbre, eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, considerando que era sábado. Me di cuenta que había caído dormido con las mismas ropas del día anterior. Talle mis ojos con pereza y me levante de la cama arrastrando los pies, salí de la habitación con dirección al baño, debía darme una larga ducha para poder pensar sobre lo estúpido que había actuado la noche anterior. Entre al cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo del agua dejando que esta se tibiara un poco mientras me deshacía de mi ropa. Una vez desnudo me adentre dentro del pequeño cubículo dejando que la lluvia artificial mojara en su totalidad mi cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba más que seguro que Naruto estaba molesto conmigo, de eso no había duda, de verdad me había comportado como un imbécil la noche anterior y ahora no sabía cómo remediarlo. El rubio era una persona muy sensible, otra de las razones por las que no quería que el imbécil de Sasuke se acercara a él. Ya había escuchado la reputación de ese tipo en la universidad; casanova, rico y con influencias, podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera, y ahora Naruto se había convertido en su centro de atención. No quería que lo enamorara y luego lo dejara después de haberse aburrido de acostarse con él.

Acostarse con él.

El estómago se me revolvió de solo pensar en esos dos teniendo sexo, juntos. Ya los había visto besarse y tomarse de las manos, cosa que me daba una repulsión enorme, unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Estaba seguro de que si Kankuro se enterara de esto seguramente se decepcionaría mucho de mí, pero no podía evitarlo. El simple hecho de saber a Naruto en los brazos de otro hombre me daba asco, no quería ni siquiera imaginármelo. Recuerdo que hace una semana tuve que ponerme los audífonos a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos de placer que soltaba el rubio luego de encerrarse en su habitación con Sasuke. Aunque intente concentrarme en la tonada de la canción me fue imposible, era como si la voz de Naruto, gritando y gimiendo el nombre del moreno pudiera traspasar mis auriculares y llegar a mis oídos haciendo que me tuviera que levantar al baño a vomitar. Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente Naruto me pregunto que si estaba bien pues me había oído devolver el estómago, a lo que le mentí diciendo que había comido algo que seguramente me había hecho daño. Creo que se quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Suspire pesadamente. Supongo que eso no era algo que debería importarme. Mire hacia abajo dándome cuenta de que algo en mi anatomía estaba despierto. Genial, ahora tenía una maldita erección, ¿cómo había pasado esto? No pensaba en bañarme con agua fría así que decidí optar por la opción número dos. Deslice mi mano por mi abdomen hasta llegar a la base de mi pene, el puro contacto hizo que me estremeciera, cerré esta en torno al tronco y comencé a moverla suavemente de arriba abajo. Instantáneas corrientes de placer empezaron a fluir por mi cuerpo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis movimientos, el aire se hizo más caliente y el vapor empezó a empañar la ventana así como el espejo del lavabo. Mi pene se sentía caliente y se endurecía a cada frote que daba, abrí la boca dejando salir ligeros jadeos así como uno que otro gemido apenas audible. Naruto estaba en casa igualmente así que no podía hacer ningún sonido fuerte si no quería que él se diera cuenta, aunque era muy temprano para que estuviera levantado pero debía ser precavido.

Naruto.

Mi mente empezó a reproducir los sonidos de aquella noche, su suave voz gritando desesperada, gimiendo sin control, aumente aún más la velocidad de mi mano mientras esa dulce melodía retumbaba en los interiores de mi mente haciendo que manchara los azulejos de la pared con mi semen luego de llegar al orgasmo.

¿Pero qué demonios acababa de hacer? Había tenido un maldito orgasmo producido por recordar a Naruto gimiendo.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar nuevamente, de verdad que estaba enfermo.

 **End Gaara's POV**

Gaara salió del baño con la cintura envuelta en una toalla, su cabeza aún estaba dando vueltas debido a lo que había hecho hace unos segundos. Negó tratando de olvidar las bizarras imágenes y camino cruzando el pasillo para ir a su habitación. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió revelando un somnoliento y despeinado Naruto. Gaara se quedó congelado. Naruto dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo y abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad para luego recorrer todo el cuerpo de este con la mirada. Gaara se tensó al ver la sonrisa macabra que se empezaba a formar en el rostro del rubio y trago saliva.

―Así que esta es tu forma de tratar de reconciliarte conmigo por lo de ayer. Vaya, no me parece nada mal.

Gaara enrojeció. Sabía a lo que Naruto se refería. Negó rápidamente moviendo sus manos frente al para enfatizar.

―Claro que no, yo acabo de salir del baño, ni siquiera estaba esperándote.

―No lo niegues Gaara, sabes que me deseas. ―susurro el de ojos azules acercándose a su presa con lentitud. El bermejo retrocedió pegándose a la puerta sintiendo la madera rozar su espalda. Naruto apoyo una mano en la puerta, justo a un lado de su cabeza y se relamió los labios acercándose a él. Gaara sintió que su estómago se empezaba a revolver, de nuevo las náuseas de estar cerca de Naruto lo invadían. Sintió que lo que resbalaba por sus sienes no era el agua que escurría de su cabello aun mojado sino sudor. Estaba sudando por el ataque de nervios que lo estaba invadiendo. Naruto puso su mano libre en el pecho de Gaara deslizando esta por sus abdominales y dejándola descansar en su ombligo.

El pelirrojo quería correr y gritar en ese momento, no podía creer que apenas y se habían levantado y Naruto ya estaba haciendo tonterías.

La mano del rubio se posó en la orilla de la toalla y Gaara ahogo el grito en su garganta cuando Naruto la jalo sacando la tela y dejándolo completamente desnudo para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo.

En un acto reflejo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se movió por si solo persiguiendo al chico quien gritaba como loco mientras sostenía la toalla en su mano y la agitaba como si fuera una bandera de un país que acababa de conquistar.

Cuando Gaara finalmente alcanzo a Naruto y logro quitarle la toalla fue que el rubio se giró a mirarlo y alzo una ceja sin despegar la mirada de la entrepierna del pelirrojo el cual se sonrojo furiosamente y se colocó de nuevo la toalla para luego salir corriendo directo a su habitación escuchando las carcajadas de Naruto a sus espaldas. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargo en está dejando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones después de semejante carrera.

Lo único bueno que había salido de todo esto era que ahora, Gaara sabía que Naruto ya no estaba tan molesto por la escenita de la noche anterior. Aunque aún se sentía perturbado ante la idea de saber que se había mostrado desnudo frente al rubio.

Se rasco la cabeza y se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que previamente había preparado para ese día. Se alboroto el cabello y salió de su habitación a paso lento Podía escuchar las caricaturas que estaban siendo proyectadas en la televisión de la sala. Naruto solía verlas cada sábado en la mañana sin falta mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche con galletas de chispas de chocolate. Era una extraña rutina que el rubio tenía y que a Gaara no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, pues hasta él se le había unido en ocasiones aunque no entendiera de lo que se trataban los dibujos animados que el rubio veía. Se acercó a la sala dándose cuenta de que Naruto no estaba sentado en el sofá así que se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la cocina.

Y ahí estaba el rubio, preparando su enorme vaso de leche con chocolate mientras tenía un plato lleno de las mencionadas galletas que pronto disfrutaría. Gaara carraspeo atrayendo la atención de Naruto quien dejo de mover la cuchara dentro del líquido y lo miro con sus ojos azules expectante ante lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir.

―No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. ―dijo con voz severa a la cual Naruto solo alzo una ceja para seguidamente estallar en carcajadas.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

― ¡Oh vamos Gaara! No estés de nena, somos hombres después de todo ¿no? Todo lo que tú tienes igual lo tengo yo. Además, tenía que desquitarme después de lo feo que me gritaste ayer. Eres una cerecita muy grosera.

Cerecita. Odiaba ese mote "cariñoso" que según el rubio había inventado para él, aunque estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado que así era como lo llamaba Lee.

―Sabes que odio que me digas así, demonios. No lo hagas. ―la voz de Gaara salió con un tono siniestro que asustaría a cualquiera, excepto a Naruto, quien se volvió a echar a reír.

―Pero si cerecita te sienta muy bien, tu cabello hace que parezcas un dulce con cubierta de cereza. ―contesto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara negó.

―No lo digas, lo odio y lo sabes. Así como también odio que traigas demasiado a ese Uchiha a la casa. Sabes que no me gusta mucho su reputación.

Naruto torció el gesto.

―Pero si todos esos rumores son falsos. ¡Oh vamos! No me digas que crees en los chismes de las porristas Gaara. Maldita Sakura manipuladora, ella fue la que hizo todo eso solo porque se enteró que Sasuke no salía con ella simplemente porque era gay.

Su cuartada era sólida. Todos sabían que Sakura era una hija de perra, cruel y despiadada que podía arruinar la reputación hasta del mismísimo San Pedro. Y también era cierto que todos sabían que ella estaba detrás de Sasuke solo porque era el capitán del equipo de soccer. No era que Gaara le tomara importancia a los rumores pero era inevitable no enterarse de algo y menos si tenía que ver con Sakura Haruno o Sasuke Uchiha.

―Sea como sea. Sé que es tu casa pero también vivo aquí. ―termino seriamente. Sabía que debía enfrentar esto de una vez, tarde o temprano Naruto se daría cuenta de su "problema". ―Y me da asco el verte con él.

Naruto se paralizo y borro la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara. Gaara ya casi podía sentir como su voz iba a elevarse y también como iba a terminar de patitas en la calle en los próximos cinco minutos. Pero el reclamo no llego, tampoco la orden de desalojamiento. Lo que si llego fue otra de las sonoras carcajadas del rubio.

¿De qué demonios se reía?

―No es gracioso imbécil. ―murmuro con un tono sombrío mientras lo miraba de mal modo. Aunque Naruto ni se inmuto ya que el prácticamente estaba rodando por el piso debido a sus incesables risas.

Espero durante ocho largos minutos a que se le pasara el efecto y pudiera tomar aire para hablar.

―Por dios Gaara, ambos sabemos que no es asco lo que sientes. ―contesto sin más, tomo su vaso de leche y sus galletas para luego pasar de largo por donde estaba el pelirrojo, e ir directo hasta la sala y sentarse en el sillón a empezar su rutina sabatina.

La cabeza de Gaara daba vueltas. ¿Qué quiso decir con que no era asco lo que sentía?

No era estúpido, sabía lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Y estaba realmente enterado de las arcadas que le provocaban el verlo con otros chicos. Le daban ansias, nervios, malestar estomacal.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta ponerse frente a él y hacer que volviera a mirarlo.

―Gaara quítate, estas tapando el televisor.

―Ahora mismo explícame qué demonios quisiste decir.

Naruto rodo los ojos y dejo el vaso junto a las galletas en la mesita de centro para luego levantarse quedando a su altura.

―Bien, ya que estas tan interesado en saberlo. Entonces en vez de hablar mejor te lo muestro.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios se estamparan con los de Gaara y comenzaran a moverse sobre ellos con lentitud esperando a que le correspondiera. Pero el joven estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo. El pie del rubio se levantó aplastando el del bermejo el cual dejo salir un grito de dolor debido a el cual abrió la boca y Naruto aprovecho para colar su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro y saborearlo por completo. Bajo sus manos hasta la delgada cintura de Gaara y lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

Gaara no se lo creía.

¡Naruto lo estaba besando!

Y vaya beso. Suponía que había sido el mejor beso que había recibido. Por instinto cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el rubio provocaba en su cuerpo. Su cerebro le pedía que reaccionara y lo alejara de una vez, que eso estaba mal, que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Pero Gaara no tenía ganas de vomitar. Si sentía esos movimientos extraños que hacia su estómago cada vez que veía a Naruto pero esta vez no eran para nada molestos.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, subió sus brazos hasta los hombros de Naruto, rodeándole el cuello con estos y siguiendo el beso de la misma forma que se lo daba el rubio.

Este último se dejó caer de nuevo al sillón, jalando al pelirrojo y haciendo que este quedara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Pero a Gaara no le importo, o más bien no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado ya que él seguía embobado en el fogoso beso que compartía con el ojiazul.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que sus labios se tocaron, pero cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ahora sí, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Gaara apenas y podía moverse. Algo le decía que se quedara sentado donde estaba y disfrutara del aroma masculino de Naruto, mientras otra le decía que se levantara y huyera directamente al baño.

―Esa es tu respuesta.

Gaara alzo una ceja.

―No recibí una respuesta... solo tu boca devorando a la mía. ―hablo el pelirrojo con marcadas pausas entre sus palabras debido a la falta de aire de la cual era víctima. Maldito Uzumaki.

―No es asco Gaara, son celos.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Celos.

― ¿Celos?

Naruto asintió fervientemente.

 _Celos._

 _Celos..._

¡El sentía celos!

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Gaara y de pronto la realidad lo azoto como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada.

Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar. A él le daba igual si veía a otro homosexual por ahí dándose arrumacos. Pero cuando Naruto lo hacía con otra persona le daban unas intensas ganas de vomitar y se llenaba de una ira inimaginable. Solo con Naruto. Con nadie más.

―No quería decírtelo porque esperaba que tu solo te dieras cuenta. La verdad es que Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos. Al principio creímos que si había atracción pero me di cuenta que solo era algo de tensión sexual entre ambos.

Gaara quiso no escuchar eso. No podía imaginarse a Naruto en brazos de Sasuke.

―Pero todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente por quien siento atracción es por el enigmático pelirrojo que tengo sentado sobre mi justo ahora. ―dijo antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

― ¿Atracción? ―la voz de Gaara salió en un susurro. Naruto asintió.

―Desde el momento en que te vi revisando mi anuncio quede prendado de la hermosura de tu rostro. ―murmuro robándole un pequeño beso en los labios al chico quien se sonrojo haciendo que sus cabellos quedaran solo un poco más rojos que su cara.

―Pero… jamás dijiste nada. ―Gaara no entendió porque el tono de su voz sonó decepcionado.

―Tú me dejaste muy en claro que eras heterosexual. Solo recuerda cuando saliste con Matsuri. Pensé que no tenía oportunidad y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad haciéndote una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta. Preferí esconder mi amor hacia ti y por eso buscaba a alguien más que me hiciera sentir querido, amado. Lo que quería recibir de ti. Me había resignado a que solo sería un amor platónico, un sueño que jamás llegaría a realizarse.

El rubio hizo una pausa para acomodar los mechones rojos que caían por la cara del más bajo y continuo.

―Pero luego de ver tus cambios de humor repentinos cuando me veías con alguien más y la forma en la que te comportabas además de la cara que ponías cuando besaba a otros, sobre todo los aires asesinos que adoptabas al ver a Sai durante la temporada en la que él y yo salíamos, me hizo reconsiderar la situación. Así que decidí que necesitaba consultar a un profesional.

Gaara ladeo su cabeza confundido.

―Sasuke y yo estuvimos saliendo y al principio realmente pensé que podíamos intentar algo, pero luego ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no era así. Sin embargo también nos dimos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común y quedamos como camaradas, aunque le pedí que siguiéramos con el cuento de la relación pues quería ver cómo te comportabas. Comprobar mis sospechas. Y ambos concordamos en lo mismo. Estabas celoso. Siempre que estaba aquí no venias, o te encerrabas en tu cuarto. Lo mirabas de mal modo, te habías vuelto un poco posesivo conmigo, siempre que él estaba cerca estabas de mal humor. Eran celos, no podía ser nada más. Muchas veces quise preguntarte pero no era capaz. Más sin embargo ahora se ha prestado la ocasión y lo sabes. Así que, ¿cuál es tu opinión?

Gaara estaba sin palabras. De verdad que todo tenía sentido ahora. Trago saliva y miro los ojos azules del contrario y sonrió. Una verdadera y genuina sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisas que él jamás mostraba a gente en general pues estaban dedicadas a personas cercanas a él. Y ahora se la daba a Naruto. Sin más que decir se inclinó hacia el frente y volvió a capturar los labios de Naruto en un beso el cual fue prontamente correspondido.

Ahora Gaara se daba cuenta de que realmente no era un enfermo homofóbico, sino un enamorado celoso. Porque eso sentía. Estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki. Y tuvo que pasar por demasiados problemas mentales para darse cuenta de algo tan simple como eso.

Naruto se separó de él y lo miro mostrándole su perfecta dentadura. Gaara hizo lo mismo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Te amo Gaara.

―Creo que yo también a ti Naruto.

―Eso ya lo sabía cerecita. ―la voz del Uzumaki estaba cargada de un ligero toque de ego y autosatisfacción. Al ver los mofletes inflados que Gaara hacia no pudo más que reír y acercarse a los labios de este dispuesto a volverlo a besar sin embargo el pelirrojo puso su dedo índice en la boca de Naruto deteniéndolo.

―Pero antes que te quede claro algo...

Naruto frunció el ceño esperando la sentencia del chico.

―Sigo sin ser homosexual. ―fue lo último que dijo antes de unir de nuevo sus labios con los del rubio una vez más.

* * *

 _ **[Fic compuesto por 4781 palabras]**_

* * *

 _Revisado y corregido (espero). Lamento los inconvenientes. Ahora si está listo para entrar al concurso._

 _Déjenme saber si les gusto con un review por favor, no solo le den al corazoncito. Porque como una vez alguien aquí en FF lo dijo:_ _ **"Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como agarrar teta y salir corriendo"**_

 _¡Gracias de antemano por su interés!_


End file.
